Cruzando la frontera
by Rey Drasian
Summary: Un tiempo después de la muerte de Yuki, Kirito y Asuna encuentran la forma de llevar a Yui al mundo real, lo que no imaginan es que todo deseo cumplido tiene sus consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **UN DESEO ANHELADO**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el fallecimiento de Yuuki (nota: esto sucede dos meses después del final de la segunda temporada) en ese tiempo todo había estado normal, no había ningún problema por lo que estaba todo tranquilo, ese mismo día Kirito y Asuna se encontraban en su casa del Castillo Aincrab compartiendo junto con Yui y Leafa pero se notaba que la pequeña está un poco distante de la situación ya que se había quedado así todo el día por lo que los otros estaban preocupados así que Kirito se le acerco y dijo.

Kirito: ¿te pasa algo Yui?

La pequeña se giró para mirarlo y dijo.

Yui: si estoy bien Papa.

Asuna: ¿segura? porque pareces algo distraída.

Preguntó Asuna acercándose también y Yui respondió.

Yui: si no pasa nada mamá.

Kirito: ¿Y por qué estás tan distraída entonces?

Yui: no es nada sólo miraba el paisaje.

Más tarde ese mismo día ya se habían desconectado para ir a cenar a sus casas pero sin dejar de lado su preocupación por la actitud de Yui, esa misma noche Kirito se preparaba para dormir pero en eso dijo.

Kirito: no es normal lo que le pasa a Yui, ella suele estar contenta casi siempre pero hoy la note algo triste, tendré que hablar con Asuna mañana para que podamos preguntarle que pasa.

Sin decir más se fue a dormir pensando en Cómo ayudar a su hija, a la mañana siguiente despertó y se preparó, una vez en la escuela espero al receso y Kirito se reunió con Asuna, después de explicarle lo que pensaba dijo.

Kirito: me preocupa ver la de esa forma ya que no suele estar así.

Asuna: es cierto hay que hablar con ella y ver qué le pasa para ver cómo ayudarla.

Kirito: entonces después de la escuela nos conectamos y vamos a hablar con Yui.

Asuna: la verdad comienzo a preocuparme también, ¿qué crees que le pasa Kirito?

Kirito: pues la verdad no estoy seguro pero creo que debemos ayudarla porque no me gusta verla así.

Asuna: a ninguno le gusta verla así ya que todos tienen un gran cariño por ella.

Kirito: es curioso, Supongo que así debe sentirse un padre preocupado.

Asuna sonrío levemente y dijo.

Asuna: Supongo que es algo normal después de todo ella es nuestra hija.

Kirito también sonrío levemente y dijo.

Kirito: si eso es cierto.

Más tarde según acordado salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a sus casas en donde una vez llegaron a sus cuartos se conectaron al juego y dijeron.

Los dos: ¡LINK STAR!

Una vez dicho eso entraron en ALO una vez dentro aparecieron directo en la cabaña que tenían allí, unos minutos después de eso le pidieron a Yui que se sentará y Kirito comenzó diciendo.

Kirito: Yui Nos tienes muy preocupados, sabemos que te pasa algo así que por favor dilo.

Asuna: por favor Yui eres nuestra hija y queremos ayudarte.

La pequeña se tomó un minuto pero luego dijo.

Yui: sólo pensaba.

Kirito: pero por favor dime en qué piensas.

Yui se quedo callada un poco mas y luego dijo.

Yui: lo que pasa es que aunque soy feliz cuando ustedes están aquí me siento muy triste porque no puedo estar con ustedes todo el tiempo.

Asuna: Así que eso era, tranquila Yui dentro de unas semanas llegan las vacaciones y podemos estar más tiempo contigo.

Yui: es que no es sólo eso, es que con el tiempo y después de escuchar tanto todo lo que me cuentan de Cómo es el mundo real comienzo a sentir deseos de poder estar allí.

Kirito: si por eso estoy desarrollando la Sonda para que puedas estar con nosotros.

Yui: eso lo sé y lo agradezco pero no es lo mismo, quiero estar ahí con ustedes de verdad, tocarlos de verdad, abrazarlos incluso.

Yui comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas ante eso y Kirito junto con Asuna se acercaron a ella dándole un abrazo y Kirito dijo.

Kirito: Comprendo lo que sientes Yui.

Asuna: a veces hasta me sorprende lo mucho que te pareces a Kirito y a mi, dijiste algo parecido a lo que yo le dije a él justo antes de que fuéramos a enfrentar a Kayaba para salir del juego.

Kirito: no hay nada de que sorprenderse, es nuestra hija después de todo Asuna.

Los tres se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo y luego de eso Kirito se separó, en su rostro tenía una cara de duda y asombro a la vez pero logró decir.

Kirito: tal vez hay una forma para qué Yui puede estar en el mundo real de verdad, es decir en carne y hueso.

Al oír eso las dos chicas pusieron una cara de asombro y Asuna preguntó.

Asuna: ¿ y como seria posible eso?

Kirito: recuerdo que hace un par de años leí un artículo en un diario que hablaba de un científico, utilizando una especie de máquina especial él lograba que lo del mundo virtual pudiera materializarse en el mundo real.

Yui escuchas Atentamente una sonrisa de alegría y le apareció en el rostro para luego decir.

Yui: Yo quiero intentarlo, quiero estar con ustedes en el mundo real.

Kirito: eso podría funcionar Pero hay una dificultad, el científico que lo descubrió vivía en Francia y falleció hace años.

Al escuchar eso la cara de Yui se puso triste de nuevo pero Kirito continuo diciendo.

Kirito: sin embargo el científico tenía una amiga que era originaria de Japón, por lo que supe Ella tenía un hermano que actualmente vive aquí en la ciudad, tal vez el hermano de esa chica nos pueda decir algo sobre ese experimento.

Yui volvió a sonreír aunque fuera de forma leve y escuchó a Asuna decir.

Asuna: si te hace sentir mejor podemos ir a ese hombre para ver si sabe algo.

Yui: Sí muchas gracias mama y tu también papa.

Un par de horas después de regreso en el mundo real los dos jóvenes recorrieron la ciudad y luego de un par de horas decidieron preguntarle a su amigo Egil para ver si sabía algo sobre la persona que buscaban, una vez llegaron al local le preguntaron este dijo.

Egil: si algo escuché, se dice que actualmente es un técnico de computación que realiza experimentos raros, si creen que él puede ayudar a traer a Yui directo al mundo real entonces tal vez sea posible.

Kirito: ¿ y sabe dónde vive?

Egil: es cierto que actualmente vive en la ciudad pero vive muy aislado ya que la mayoría lo consideran un loco debido a sus experimentos.

Asuna: ¿cuales se dice que son?

Egil: se dice que trata de recrear un experimento para traer cosas directo del Internet.

Kirito: ¿ eso qué quiere decir?

Egil: según el rumor el asegura que una vez que termine su experimento será capaz de traer las cosas directo desde Internet al mundo real, por ejemplo digamos que quieres algo de una oferta Internet pero no puedes comprarlo en la tienda pues el asegura que con su experimento puede traer esa cosa directo de la página sin tener que comprarlo.

Kirito: Ahora entiendo pero necesitamos saber dónde vive.

Egil: está por Atardecer y él vive en las afueras de la ciudad, ya que mañana es domingo Les recomiendo que vayan a verlo temprano.

Los dos: gracias.

Sin decir más la joven pareja se retiró del establecimiento.

Asuna: ¿ Qué haremos ahora?

Kirito: seguir el Consejo de Egil e ir para allá mañana temprano, por el momento creo que podemos volver a ALO por un par de horas más antes de dormir y darle la noticia a Yui.

Asuna: Me parece buena idea.

Despidiéndose la chica de su novio con un beso en la mejilla se retiró a su casa mientras él hacía lo mismo, ni bien regresaron a sus casas se conectaron de vuelta y entraron al juego para luego aparecer en su casa en el piso 22.

Yui: Qué bueno que ya volvieron ¿ ya saben dónde vive?

Asuna: Así es pero queda un poco lejos Así que iremos mañana temprano.

Yui: entonces ¿podre ir la mundo real con ustedes?

Kirito: eso lo veremos cuando hablemos con ese científico pero descuida pase lo que pase estaremos contigo Yui.

Asuna: claro que si.

Yui: gracias Papa, Mama, los quiero a los dos.

Sin mas que decir los dos padres abrasaron a la pequeña y luego se despidieron para desconectarse y dormir, después de pasar la noche Kirito desayuno rápidamente y tomando su moto se fue a buscar a su novia la cual rápidamente se subió con el y partieron hasta el lugar del que les contaron el día anterior, al llegar notaron que parecía una simple casa pero estaba rodeada de una cerca de alambre Además de que parecía un poco descuidada, con bastante cuidado la pareja llegó hasta la puerta y kirito tocó la puerta, luego de un minuto se escucha la voz de un hombre.

¿?: ¿ que buscan aquí?

Kirito: Estamos buscando al señor Hiroki ishiyama.

La puerta se abrió y reveló un hombre con bata blanca que tenía cabello negro, ojos azules así como zapatos y pantalón café que parecía tener entre 32 y 35 años.

Hiroki: ¿ qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Kirito: escuchamos que tal vez con su invento podamos lograr algo muy importante para nosotros.

Hiroki: te advierto que no me gusta que se burlen de mí.

Asuna: le aseguramos que no se trata de ninguna broma.

Hiroki: muy bien pueden entrar, pero tengan mucho cuidado con mis cosas.

La joven pareja sin esperar nada mas entraron en la casa y vieron un montón de maquinas y circuitos, una vez dentro tomaron asiento y Hiroki dijo.

Hiroki: ¿de que quieren hablar?

Kirito: mi nombre es Kazuto Kirigaya y ella es mi novia Asuna Yuuki.

Hiroki: un momento, ¿Kazuto Kirigaya?, ¿eres Kirito el héroe?

Eso tomo a los dos jóvenes por sorpresa

Kirito: ¿sabe de mi?

Hiroki se acerco a un escritorio en donde había una tableta electrónica en donde estaban unos artículos de noticias, Kirito y Asuna vieron con impresión que el articulo hablaba de como el chico había completado aquel juego de la muerte y rescatado a los sobrevivientes, ademas de otro con el incidente de ALO.

Hiroki: el incidente de SAO no paso desapercibido para nadie.

Kirito se estaba sintiendo un poco presionado pero el adulto lo tranquilizo mostrando le una sonrisa simpática.

Hiroki: ¿dime para que querían verme?

Kirito: bueno es que en el juego de ALO tenemos una pixie que en realidad es un programa que rescatamos de SAO.

Asuna: se llama Yui y ella nos ve a los dos como sus padres, queremos ver si es posible usar su invento para traerla al mundo real.

El adulto puso una cara de estar pensando antes de responder de forma seria.

Hiroki: bueno dado que los juegos RPG si bien están conectados a todos los servidores a nivel mundial los datos que usan esos servidores no son tan complejos como el Internet, tal vez sea posible pero hay una complicación.

La pareja se sintió nerviosa al escuchar eso y Kirito pregunto.

Kirito: ¿cual seria esa complicación?

Hiroki: si se materializa en el mundo real tendría la misma forma y apariencia que en el mundo del juego junto con las mismas habilidades.

Asuna: lo bueno es que Yui puede tomar forma humana y en el mundo del juego lo único que puede hacer es convertirse en pixie.

Kirito: ademas ella es un pequeña inocente y no sabe nada de armas.

Hiroki sonrió al escuchar eso pero luego se puso serio.

Hiroki: si es posible traerla pera necesito construir un escaner de tamaño apropiado para poder materializarla.

Asuna: ¿cuánto tiempo podría tardar eso?

Hiroki: Pues, aparte de construir el escáner también tengo que ajustar y verificar los parámetros de transferencia además de hacer algunas pruebas tratado de convertir materia virtual en materia orgánica.

Kirito: Pero eso parece que tardaría años.

Hiroki: si me tardó varios años y de momento he podido construir un escaner pequeño, en los últimos meses he podido materializar cosas pequeñas así como frutas o herramientas, cosas comunes pero hasta ahora no he probado traer a ningún ser vivo.

Kirito: eso es algo preocupante.

La joven pareja se veía un poco preocupada por el último comentario del científico.

Hiroki: bueno creo que Tal vez sea posible traerla aquí a más tardar un año cuando construya el escáner y haga los ajustes necesarios a los parámetros de transferencia digital, sin mencionar que tengo que también hacer unas pruebas para que no haya problemas.

Kirito: si le damos ayuda, ¿podría ser mas rápido?

Hiroki: si me ayudan con la construcción del escaner y con la configuración de los parámetros de transferencia tal vez pueda conseguirlo en unos 6 meses.

Asuna: ¿no puede ser en menos tiempo que eso?

Hiroki: tengo algunas patentes de aparatos que he vendido al gobierno y el dinero no es problema pero necesitaría mas mano de obra.

Kirito: tenemos algunos amigos que nos pueden echar una mano, ¿eso ayudaría?

Hiroki: ¿como de cuantos hablamos?

Kirito: bueno Klein y Egil nos pueden ayudar, ademas podemos pedirle ayuda a otro conocido.

Hiroki: sumando ustedes dos serian en total unas 6 personas contándome a mi, tal vez podamos hacerlo en un mes mínimo o máximo unos 40 días.

Asuna se puso muy feliz con eso.

Asuna: es justo para las vacaciones de verano, tendremos tiempo para ver como instalar a Yui sin problemas.

Kirito: muy bien en ese caso hay que empezar.

Hiroki: en ese caso necesitare que me ayuden con la configuración de los parámetros de transferencia, sin mencionar que necesitamos hacer algunas pruebas para asegurar que ella no correrá ningún riesgo.

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron a preocupar por eso.

Kirito: ¿que hay que hacer con las pruebas?

Hiroki: como dije antes nunca había intentado traer un ser vivo pero supongo que puedo hacer pruebas tratando de materalizar cosas como mascotas o pájaros.

Todos en la sala estaban pensativos pero Kirito tomo la palabra con voz mas relajada.

Kirito: muy bien entonces, ¿cuando empezamos ?

Hiroki: las patentes con el dinero llegaran en 3 días, tómense ese tiempo para hacer todo lo que tengan pendiente y de paso pongan a sus amigos al tanto si es que de verdad nos ayudaran.

Los dos: claro.

Los dos jóvenes estaban por salir de la casa pero Kirito se acerco a Hiroki mirándolo seriamente.

Kirito: ¿porque aceptaste ayudarnos tan fácilmente?

Hiroki: en primera porque quiero saber los alcances de mi investigación y en segunda es porque te debo un favor Kirigaya.

Kirito se quedo confundido por eso pero Hiroki siguió hablando.

Hiroki: el hijo de mi hermana, mi sobrino estaba en SAO, su nombre es Koutharo Stern, en SAO lo conocían como Shimta el samurai.

Asuna se impacto por eso y tomo la palabra.

Asuna: Shimta, ¿el teniente Shimta?

Kirito: ¿teniente?

Asuna: yo lo conocí, era un miembro de los caballeros de la hermandad de la sangre, me recordaba un poco a ti y a Klein, todo el tiempo usaba una cinta negra en la frente y tenia solo una katana pero sus habilidades de espadas eran muy destacadas, era uno de nuestros mejores miembros.

Hiroki se comenzó a reír ligeramente por eso.

Hiroki: no me sorprende, mi hermana y mi cuñado son fanáticos de las artes marciales , sin mencionar que mi cuñado es instructor de kendo, no es de extrañarse que le hayan enseñado, el punto es tu ayudaste a mi familia Kirigaya y ahora quiero devolverte el favor ayudando a la tuya.

Los jóvenes le regalaron una sincera sonrisa, mas tarde ese día la joven pareja puso a sus amigos sobre aviso.

Asuna: y esa es la situación, con ayuda del Señor Ishiyama tenemos una posibilidad de traer a Yui a nuestro mundo de verdad.

Klein: asi que es el tío de Shimta, era un buen guerrero samurai, intente convencerlo muchas veces de unirse al gremio furinkasan pero el solo quería estar en el gremio mas grande de Sao.

Egil: si ustedes confían en el yo también, seria bueno tener a Yui con nosotros aquí.

Suguha: me da curiosidad de como seria ser tía en la vida real.

Kirito: lo bueno es que el nos dijo que Yui tendrá todas las habilidades que tiene en SAO, ella simplemente puede usar su forma de Pixie y mantenerse escondida, no tendremos que hacer mucho escándalo.

Liz: esperen un momento, durante las vacaciones no tendremos problemas para ayudarla pero, se han puesto a pensar que sucederá cuando estemos en clases, ¿eso no seria un problema?

Todos se quedaron callados por eso pero Kirito sonrió y respondió.

Kirito: asi tendrá que ser por un tiempo, la traeremos de visita durante las vacaciones o festividades, tal vez tarde unos años pero con el tiempo podremos encontrar la forma de que se quede con nosotros todo el tiempo.

Asuna sonrió y respondió.

Asuna: es cierto, solo hay que esperar y cuando terminemos la universidad Kirito y yo podríamos adoptarla juntos.

Dijo la joven de cabello rojo mientras sujetaba el brazo de su novio quien solo se puso avergonzado y se sonrojo levemente, durante el resto de esa semana la joven pareja puso a todos sus amigos al tanto de todo, cada vez que se podía todos iban y ayudaban a Hiroki como podían, aprovechando los fines de semana lo ayudaban entre todos, asi paso el tiempo y solo faltaban 3 días para las vacaciones, Kirito estaba conectado a ALO con Asuna visitando a Yui, ella estaba muy feliz con la noticia.

Yui: no puedo creer que por fin podre estar en el mundo real con ustedes.

Asuna: tendrás mucho que aprender cuando estas aya.

Kirito: si lo logras, tendrás que recordar una reglas.

Los dos miraron seriamente a Yui la cual se puso un poco nerviosa.

Asuna: no tienes que alejarte de nosotros.

Kirito: no tienes que llamar la atención.

Asuna: no debes ir sola a ningún lugar.

Kirito: no debes hablar con ningún extraño.

Estuvieron asi durante un rato explicándole a Yui todo lo que debía hacer mientras estaba en el mundo real, los otros tres días de plazo se cumplieron, durante ese tiempo Hiroki había estado haciendo todas las pruebas pertinentes para asegurar que todo saldría bien, finalmente el plazo de un mes se termino y ese día todos estaban presentes para ver el acontecimiento.

Hiroki: con suerte y muchas pruebas pude materializar animales con perros y gatos, pero esto sera muy complicado, ¿están listos?

Todos asintieron y el científico comenzó, Kirito asi como Egil estaban en los controles de las otras consolas ayudando en la transferencia de Datos, desde el interior de lo que parecía un cilindro de metal con varias conexiones, en las pantallas apareció la imagen de Yui, poco a poco en el escaner comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de dígitos los cuales poco a poco tomaban forma, en ese momento una enorme luz hizo que todos los presentes, cuando la luz se termino todos vieron que dentro del escaner estaba nada menos que Yui, quien se notaba que estaba confundida, comenzó a caminar de poco a poco, casi se cae pero Asuna la detuvo antes de caer en el piso, allí estaba ella, viéndola cara a cara, ella estaba igual a como la habían visto la primera vez , con su vestido blanco con gris y los pies descalzos, Yui estaba sin saber bien como sentirse, la sensación de ser de carne y hueso, de respirar y de sentir, al ver a su madre, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, la sensación de calor que sentía le agradaba y aunque no podía describirla quería seguir sintiéndola, no paso ni un minuto para que Kirito se les uniera, luego de unos minutos Yui estaba sentada en una cilla mientras Hiroki la examinaba con sus equipos.

Hiroki: parece estar físicamente sana, lo único que les pediré es que si sucede algo inesperado me avisen enseguida.

Luego de eso el grupo le entro a Yui unos zapatos y una chaqueta que habían traído para ella en caso de que el experimento funcionara, esa noche habían acordado llevarla a dormir a casa de Egil y que mañana con el comienzo de las vacaciones la llevarían a recorrer todo, cuando todos llegaron al lugar acordado Yui se acerco a sus padres para poder despedirse hasta el día de mañana.

Yui: nos vemos, mañana, Mama, Papa.

Kirito: vendremos por ti sin falta mañana Yui.

Asuna: ya veras que mañana nos divertiremos mucho.

Yui se emocionaba por todo lo que podría conocer el día de mañana, se lanzo hacia los dos y con una gran abrazo se despidieron, el día no tardo en llegar y Yui se despertó con mucho entusiasmo, Egil la llevo a su café en donde se reunió con sus padres, Asuna le llevo un cambio de ropa y ahora se veía igual que cuando la habían llevado al pueblo de los inicios en Sao ( capitulos 11 y 12), estaban paseando por el centro de la ciudad.

Yui: esto se siente increíble.

Asuna: ¿que tal todo anoche Yui?

Yui: dormir de verdad se siente increíble.

Kirito: bueno Yui, ya podemos ir a divertirnos, pero recuerda, ¿si alguien pregunta...?

Yui: soy tu prima que esta de visita en la ciudad, lo recuerdo bien papa.

Asuna: muy bien hay que divertirse Yui.

Así comenzó un día alegre para la joven familia, Yui estaba muy feliz corriendo por el parque, todo lo que significaba poder sentir el calor de las cosas, despues de un rato Yui se sintió cansada y se sentó en una banca mientras sus padres se sentaban a los lados.

Asuna: parece que te cansaste un poco Yui.

Yui: poder correr aquí en el mundo real es increíble, ademas nunca me había sentido cansada antes.

Kirito: con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

Yui puso una cara de curiosa.

Yui: ¿cuanto tiempo podre estar aquí?

Asuna: las vacaciones de verano empezaron hoy, puedes quedarte unos dos meses.

Kirito: siempre que no haya contra tiempos.

Yui se puso un poco triste.

Yui: aun asi me gustaría poder quedarme con los dos como en el piso 22 de Aincrab.

Asuna: en el mundo real, aun somos muy jóvenes, no tenemos donde poder vivir juntos.

Kirito se puso a pensar un minuto pero luego puso una sonrisa ligera en su cara.

Kirito: ahora que recuerdo, el señor Ishiyama dijo que tendrías las mismas habilidades que en ALO, si puedes convertirte en Pixie no habrá problema en que te quedes con alguno de los dos sin llamar la atención.

Yui se emociono y estaba por hacerlo cuando Asuna la detuvo.

Asuna: creo que mejor lo intentas cuando estemos a solas.

Esa tarde los tres llegaron a la casa de Kirito, Suguha recibió a Yui con un fuerte abrazo.

Yui: que bueno verte Tia.

Suguha: ¿ te estas divirtiendo Yui?

Yui: mucho.

En ese momento por la puerta de la casa apareció Midori, la madre de Suguha y Kirito, la mujer se acerco a saludar a sus hijos alegremente.

Midori: Kazuto, Suguha, que bueno que están en casa.

Los dos la saludaron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Midori: Asuna, que bueno que vienes, espero que Kazuto te trate como se debe.

Asuna también se rió nerviosa por las palabras de su suegra, Midori miro a Yui con curiosidad, Yui se sentía extraña al ver a esa mujer, asi que se escondió detrás de su madre, Midori solo sonrió y se agacho a verla.

Midori: ¿quien es esta linda niña?

Asuna se adelanto y hablo.

Asuna: esta es mi prima, Yui esta de visita por las vacaciones.

Midori le acaricio dulcemente la cabeza a Yui.

Midori: pues es una niña muy linda, siempre seras bienvenida a nuestra casa.

Yui: muchas gracias señora.

Midori: una linda niña como tu puede llamarme tia Midori.

Yui solo sonrió nerviosa.

Yui: gracias tía Midori.

Midori miro a su hija y a la novia de este.

Midori: Kazuto espero que cuando te cases con Asuna me den una nieta tan linda como ella.

Los dos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza.

Midori: bueno espero que Asuna y la pequeña Yui nos acompañen a cenar.

Así durante la cena Midori se pasaba el tiempo observando a Yui, noto que le gustaba la comida picante como a su hijo pero tenia muchas de las expresiones de Asuna.

Asuna: Yui no debes comer mucho picante te ara mal al estomago, tampoco deberías hacerlo tu Kirito.

Los dos: ya las escuchaste, jajajajajaja.

Midori estaba incrédula, si no fuera que su hijo era muy joven aseguraría que es el padre de la niña, cuando la cena termino Asuna estaba por retirarse con Yui y Kirito se fue a despedirlas.

Kirito: Yui no hay nadie cerca, intenta cambiar.

Yui obedeció y se concentro, después de un minuto logro cambiar a la forma de Pixie que tenia en ALO.

Yui: me parece que esta noche me quedare con mama.

Asuna se despidió de su novio con un beso corto y se fue a casa con Yui en su hombro, al llegar Yui salio de entre medio de la chaqueta de Asuna.

Asuna: muy bien creo que tenemos que darnos un baño antes de dormir.

Yui volvió a su forma humana mientras le sonreía a su madre, las dos estaban en la bañera mientras Asuna le llevaba el cabello a Yui.

Asuna: ¿como lo cientes Yui?

Yui: se siente muy diferente a la del mar digital de ALO.

Asuna le sonrió calida mente y Yui respondió de la misma forma, cuando estuvieron cecas y vestidas, Yui volvió a ser Pixie.

Yui: de esta forma no ocupare mucho espacio.

Asuna: bueno puedes dormir donde te sientas cómoda.

Yui se acero y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yui: buenas noches mama.

Asuna: sonriendo le respondió.

Asuna: duerme bien Yui.

Finalmente las dos cerraron los ojos y se entregaron al sueño para dormir tranquilas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **REGRESO AL JUEGO**

La mañana llego y Yui se fue a despertar a su madre, siendo pixie solo se paró en su cabeza y el tiro un poco el cabello mientras hablaba alegremente.

Yui: arriba mamá, es hora de ir con papá.

Asuna despertó lentamente y al ver un Yui solitario sonrió cansada y dando un bostezo le respondió.

Asuna: buenos dias Yui, solo hay que lavarnos y después de desayunar nos vamos con Kirito.

Asuna desayuno y Yui con su forma de pixie con algunas cosas que ella le daba, los padres de Asuna se retiraron del trabajo y de Yui esperaba a su madre para el poder con Kirito, sin el embargo comenzó a sentir que su estómago le dolía, volvió rápidamente a su forma humana y fue a buscar a Asuna.

Yui: mamá, yo me siento extraña.

Asuna: debe ser que tienes que ir al baño, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso y otras cosas.

Yui: ¿Que hay que hacer?

Asuna se sonrojo un poco por esa pregunta.

Asuna: bueno ... mejor sígueme y te lo mostrare.

Después de una hora y de que Asuna le explicar a Yui como hacer "ciertas cosas" fueron a buscar a Kirito, la pequeña había vuelto a su forma de pixie para poder viajar sin llamar la atención, después de un rato llegaron a la residencia Kirigaya, Yui volvió a su tamaño normal mientras la puerta era abierta por la madre de los hermanos Kirigaya.

Midori: pero miren, si son Asuna y la pequeña Yui, ¿que tal todo?

Asuna: bueno... Kazuto se ofreció a estar conmigo para que le mostráramos la ciudad a Yui.

Midori: hay que dulce de parte de mi hijo, hasta parecen una pareja casada jajajaja.

Asuna se sonrojo por eso pero Yui solo se rió en voz baja, se sentía un poco mal por no poder hablar de forma normal con su abuela, pero recordó que sus padres le dijeron que no debía hacerlo o la asustaría.

Midori: muy bien debo ir al trabajo, diviértanse mucho.

Sin decir nada mas Midori se fue, sin decir mas Asuna entre junto con Yui a la casa de Kirito, ese mismo día todos habían quedado en reunirse con los otros en ALO, esta vez Yui iba a participar como jugadora, Kirito quien ahora tenia un nuevo AmuSphere desde que participo en GGO le presto a Yui su anterior NerveGear.

Kirito: ¿estas lista para entrar al juego Yui?

Yui: estuve allí mucho tiempo papa, pero debo decir que me emociona poder no solo ver, si no que también podre pelear.

Kirito tomo con sus manos el equipo con el que entro en SAO.

Kirito: con este NerveGear pude entrar en SAO, fue gracias a el que pude conocer a tu madre y fue gracias a el que pude salvarte cuando el sistema cardinal estaba por borrarte, espero que te cuide en tus aventuras como me cuido a mi.

Yui: muchas gracias papa.

Asuna: lo bueno es que el ALO no hay nada peligroso como en SAO, ademas estaremos para cuidarte.

Suguha quien también estaba en la casa se les acerco.

Sugu: Yui podría conectarse en mi habitación, así los dos pueden estar en la de Kazuto.

Los dos se sonrojaron por las palabras de la menor de los Kirigaya, Yui entendió a su tía y sonrió de forma complice.

Yui: esta bien, me conectare junto con la tía Suguha.

La joven pareja se puso mas roja que antes pero al ver a Suguha irse con la pequeña solo se fueron a la habitación del espadachín negro, en la habitación de Suguha ella le enseño a Yui a calibrar el equipo para el juego la ayuda a conectarse al sistema.

Suguha: ¿estas segura que sabes que raza escoger Yui?

Yui: si, ya lo decidí hace tiempo.

Suguha: muy bien, en ese caso recuerda, nos reuniremos en el piso uno del castillo Aincrad, en el pueblo de los inicios.

Yui: muy bien, en ese caso, nos veremos alli.

Todos en la casa ya tenían sus equipos listos para entrar, sin mas todos dijeron las palabras que iniciaron sus aventuras.

Los: ¡LINK START!

Yui no tardo en llegar a el modulo de configuración para crear su personaje, comenzó a girar las distintas razas para elegir, por un momento pensó en ser Spriggan como su padre, pero no estaba segura, luego pensó en ser una undine como su mama, también una Sylph como su tía pero al final decidió ser de la raza llamada Imp, en memoria a YuUki y su amistad pasada.

Yui: espero poder saber honrar la memoria de Yuuki.

Luego de seleccionar su raza la computadora mando a Yui en medio de una cuidad llena de jugadores con mas mismas características, ahora ella usaba una blusa morado oscuro de mangas largas con un chaleco purpura, su cabello y ojos ahora eran violeta, tenia unos pantalones morados con bordes blancos hasta que le legada unos 5 cm antes de las rodillas, el resto de sus piernas eran cubiertas con unas botas largas hasta la rodilla y tenia una espada sencilla de unos 50 centímetros.

Yui: con que así se siente ser un verdadero jugador.

Yui se disponía a sacar sus alas y volar hasta el castillo de SAO, pero en eso una niña que suponía unos 11 años la detuvo, también tenia vestiduras morado oscuro y su arma era una espada corta que llevaba en la cintura, tenia cabello corto y usaba lentes.

¿?: hola, soy Shizuka, ¿eres nueva?

Yui no había cambiado su nombre para su personaje.

Yui: soy Yui, comencé hoy pero tengo que ir a reunirme con unos amigos.

Shizuka: yo comencé ayer, si quieres podemos ayudarnos.

Yui: seria un gusto, pero como dije unos amigos me esperan.

Antes de que pudieran seguir ablando aparecieron 3 chicos que tenían, unas armaduras ligeras que y usaba unas lanzas, ademas parecían no tener mas de 13.

¿?: vaya, miren a quien nos encontramos, a la pobre niña y ademas hay carne fresca aquí en cuidad Rutsh.

Shizuka solo lo miro molesta.

Shizuka: dejamos en paz, Ranto.

Ranto: hay miren, la pequeña Shizu quiere hacerse la heroína.

Yui vio que ese grupo no eran mas que unos bravucones así que decidió actuar, miro a Shizuka y hablo en voz baja.

Yui: ¿ya sabes como volar?

Shizuka: un poco.

Yui: nos sacare de aquí.

Yui puso su mano al frente y luego recito unas palabras para hacer un hechizo, el mencionado Ranto junto con sus amigos se pusieron en guardia, cuando Yui termino el hechizo de su mano salio una niebla negra, Yui tomo de la mano a Shizuka y fueron hasta un callejón mientras los bravucones estaban distraídos.

Yui: ahora usa tus alas, vayámonos antes de que nos encuentren.

Las dos sacaron sus alas y se fueron del lugar, unos minutos mas tarde las dos estaban afuera de la ciudad.

Shizuka: eso fue muy astuto, ¿donde aprendiste eso?

Yui: tengo un amigo en el mundo real que es un Spriggan en el juego, el me enseño ese truco, antes de entrar en el juego.

Shizuka: bueno eso me alegra, desde ayer que esos no dejan de molestarme.

Yui: bueno fue bueno ayudar, pero tengo que irme al castillo Aincrad, allí es donde nos acordamos encontrar con los otros.

Shizuka: ¿te importa si voy contigo?, recién comencé desde ayer y no tengo ninguna idea o planes para hacer algo.

Yui se lo pensó un minuto pero como antes había sido un programa psicológico sabia cuando una persona mentía, al ver que Shizuka no era peligrosa solo sonrió.

Yui: esta bien, seguro que a todos les gustara concerté.

Yui se fue volando con su nueva amiga, después de un rato las dos llegaron hasta el castillo de Aincrad, una vez llegaron al pueblo de los inicios Yui se puso a buscar a todos.

Shizuka: ¿a quien buscamos Yui?

Yui se puso a mirar por todos lados hasta que vio un lugar que le resulto muy conocido, era la misma iglesia en donde habían ido cuando Yui a penas conoció a sus padres, rápidamente se fue volando hasta allí, al llegar no tardo un abrir la puerta, dentro de ella pudo ver a Asuna hablando con algunas personas.

Yui: ¡aquí estoy mama!

Asuna reconoció la voz y no tardo en ir para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Asuna: ¡que bueno que te encuentro Yui!

Yui: ¿donde están los demás?

Asuna: Leafa nos dijo que te había dicho que aquí era el punto de reunión, pero que no te dio un lugar especifico, Kirito decidió que lo mejor era separarnos para encontrarte, todos fuimos a los lugares donde estuvimos cuando te trajimos, ¿era una Imp verdad?

Yui: así es, pensé que ser de la misma raza que Yuuki me daría suerte.

Asuna: estoy segura de que Yuuki estaría muy feliz y se sentiría alagada porque quieras ser de la misma raza de ella.

Yui: por cierto, en el camino hice una amiga y quiero saber si es posible que ella vengan con nosotros.

Yui le hizo una señas a Shizuka la cual avanzo un poco tímida, ella antes de entrar en el juego había escuchado de " el destello veloz de SAO".

Shizuka: hola, me llamo Shizuka.

Asuna miro a la niña un poco curiosa pero luego sonrió.

Asuna: me alegra mucho que Yui tenga una amiga.

Las tres se fueron del lugar y luego de un rato todos se reunieron, pero cuando Shizuka fue presentada al grupo Egil la miro y luego hablo con un tomo de pregunta.

Egil: ¿de causalidad en el mundo real no te llamas Shizune?

Shizuka: ¿como sabe eso?

Egil: no me esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿me recuerdas?, soy el primo de tu padre.

Todos se impresionaron por eso.

Shizuka: ¿tio?

Egil: es bueno que por fin decidiste probar los MMO.

Shizuka: bueno es que, no tenia nada que hacer este verano, pero que bueno ver que también estas aquí tío.

Egil: bueno hoy íbamos a hacer un recorrido con Yui, pero que bueno que te sumaste a la diversión.

Sin mas que decir todo el grupo se marcho del lugar, primero fueron a los campos, Kirito y Asuna ayudaban a Yui con algunos NPC jabalíes para ayudarla a aprender un poco como moverse y atacar, ademas de que le ayudaron a usar el control de opciones, ademas Egil y Klain también ayudaban a Shizuka, luego las dos tuvieron practicas de duelo donde Leafa y Silica ayudan con la practica, así paso el resto del día de forma tranquila, cuando regresaron al mundo normal Yui estaba muy emocionada por ser mas que una simple espectadora.

Yui: todo fue increíble, es genial aprender a jugar y poder pelear de verdad.

Esa noche todos estaban en la casa de los Kirigaya porque Kirito había insistido que las dos cenaran con ellos porque la madre de los hermanos no iba a estar en casa esa noche, luego de que Asuna ayudara a Sugu a cocinar todos cenaron y parecía un hermoso cuadro familiar, pero en eso Midori entro a la casa pero antes de entrar en la cocina escucho algo que la hizo sentir impactada.

Yui: ¿algún día podre jugar como tu papa?

Kirito: estoy seguro de que si Yui.

Midori: ¿que es eso de papa Kazuto?

Dijo Midori mientras entraba y miraba a su hijo de forma seria, Asuna al notar eso solo se rió un poco nerviosa y contesto.

Asuna: solo lo dijo jugando, es que cuando yo era niña y jugaba con Yui ella siempre me llamaba mama y hasta el día de hoy lo sigue haciendo.

Yui: y si ella es la mama, el novio debe ser el papa, ¿cierto?

La madre de los Kirirgaya solo se rió pues entendió que la niña estaba jugando.

Midori: jajaja, perdón hijo, pero es que ella se parece tanto a ti que si me dijeras que es tu hija junto con Asuna no dudaría que es cierto.

Los dos adolescentes se pusieron rojos por entero.

Yui: creo que ellos se lo buscaron, ¿verdad abuela?

Dijo la pequeña con burla, Midori solo se rió otra vez y decidió seguir el supuesto juego que hacia la pequeña.

Midori: es cierto nieta, jajaja.

La cena continuo de forma tranquila y esa noche a Yui le tocaba quedarse con Kirito pero tuvo que salir junto con Asuna, luego de despedirse y estar algo lejos Yui volvió a ser Pixie y voló directo a la ventana de la habitación del mayor de los hermanos Kirigaya, luego de hablar unos momentos con su madre Kirito regreso a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, yui con su tamaño pequeño no tuvo problema en acostarse a su lado.

Kirito: buenas noches Yui.

Yui: buenas noches papa.

Los dos al final se durmieron de forma tranquila


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **EL COSTO DE LA HUMANIDAD**

Era otro día mas y Yui estaba con sus padre y su tía en el parque, justo ese día estaban otros niños así que ahora tenia con quien jugar, cada que sus padres la llamaban ella siempre respondía como podía sin sonar sospechosa.

Todos en ese día iba de forma tranquila pero en ese momento comenzó a llover por lo que tuvieron que irse del lugar y llegaron a la casa mas cercana que era la de Asuna, estaban secando a Yui quien se había mojado por la lluvia y comenzaba a estornudar.

Yui: ¿que me paso mama?, achu, achu.

La pequeña no dejaba de estornudar lo cual preocupo a los mayores.

Asuna: me parece que haber estado bajo la lluvia hizo que te diera un pequeño resfrió.

Yui: ¿eso que es mama?, achu.

Asuna miro a Kirito indicándole que era su turno de explicar.

Kirito: es como cuando hay un virus de computadora, pero en vez de afectar un programa esto afecta la salud, eso es lo que le pasa a la gente.

Intento explicar el joven a su hija, pero en eso apareció la madre de Asuna la cual al verlos puso una cara seria.

Kyouko: ¿quien es esa niña Asuna?

Asuna no había notado que su madre llego y se puso nerviosa hasta que Kirito tomo la palabra.

Kirito: ella es Yui, es mi prima y esta de visita por las vacaciones, pero ahora estuvo bajo la lluvia y creo que se enfermo.

Dijo el joven nervioso, la madre de Asuna miro a la pequeña y por alguna razón verla le dio mucha ternura.

Kyouko: pobre pequeña, Asuna llévenla a tu habitación, sera mejor para ella estar en la cama así no se enferme.

Asuna se sorprendió por la actitud de su madre pero solo hizo lo que ella dijo y los dos llevaron a Yui a la habitación de Asuna, hasta la madre de Asuna estaba presente y miraba a la pequeña preocupada, luego miro al novio de su hija fijamente.

Kyouko: no creo que pueda ir a casa esta noche, ademas no creo que la lluvia pare por esta noche, llama a tu madre y dile que te quedaras aquí con ella.

Kirito estaba sorprendido por la actitud que tenia la madre de su novia ya que ella nunca se llevo bien con el, pero el chico hizo lo que le indicaron y fue a llamar a su madre, cuando Midori supo que Yui estaba enferma entendió las razones y le dejo a su hijo quedarse esa noche, el tiempo paso tranquilo y a la mañana siguiente Yui ya estaba mejor, como supuesta mente era prima de Kirito el se la llevaría, pero la madre de Asuna se le acerco a la pequeña y se dio unas palma ditas en la cabeza.

Kyouko: nos vemos pequeña, si quieres venir de visita, siempre te recibiremos.

Dijo la señora de manera dulce a la pequeña y le daba una suave sonrisa, Asuna estaba sorprendida con su madre ya que no había sido así desde que ella era pequeña, la joven pareja se comenzó a alejar junto con Yui quien estaba algo débil por el resfriado pero ya estaba mejor, los dos estaba camino a la casa de Kirito para recoger a Suguha para luego ir con el resto de sus amigos.

Kirito: de momento estamos seguros.

Dijo el muchacho mas calmado, una vez que recogieron a la hermana del espadachín negro todos se fueron al parque para encontrarse con el resto del grupo, Yui se estaba pasando muy bien la tarde en compania de su familia y amigos.

Asuna: te diviertes mucho, ¿verdad Yui?

Dijo la chica mirando contenta a su hija.

Yui: claro que si mama.

Dijo las mas pequeña contenta, cuando estaba por sentarse en la marca sintió una molestia y noto que tenia algo de liquido rojo en la pierna y eso la asusto, ella llamo a sus padres y ellos llegaron apurados.

Kirito: ¿que sucede Yui?

Dijo el algo preocupado, ella les mostró la pierna, Asuna se fue hacia una de las canastas que trajeron y saco unas benditas, le puso unas en la pierna y luego le sonrió para calmarla.

Asuna: Yui entiendo que te asustaste, pero cuando eres humano es normal que te lastimes de vez en cuando.

Dijo ella a su hija.

Kirito: ahora eres humana Yui, entiende que somos algo frágiles, pero eso no nos impide disfrutar nuestra vida.

Yui lo entendió, pasaron otros 2 días y Yui cada vez mas tenia que aprender a adaptarse a las diferentes sensaciones, lo que era tener hambre o sentirse cansada, lo que era sentirse humana, pero eso valía la pena para ella porque podía disfrutar con sus padres, ese mismo día estaban reunidos en el negocio de Egil y los tres estaban sentados en una mesa.

Asuna: ¿no esta siendo difícil para ti Yui?

Pregunto ella algo insegura de como se sentía su hija, Yui miro a sus padres y hablo de forma calmada.

Yui: es algo difícil, aun no me acostumbro a tener hambre, sentir frió o calor, poder sentir de verdad.

Ella los miro a los dos antes de sonreír.

Yui: pero no me importa, puedo estar con ustedes, esto es lo que todos queríamos, ahora podemos ser una familia de verdad.

Los dos la miraron algo sorprendidos, pero luego de mirarse entre ellos solo sonrieron por el optimismo de la pequeña, Yui se la estaba pasando como nunca pero ese día cuando estaba en la casa de su padre para pasar la noche ella miro a un calendario donde estaban anotando los días, ella noto que ya había pasado casi la mitad de la primera semana, recordó que solo podía estar con sus padres dos meses antes de tener que regresar a Alfheim, eso la ponía algo triste pero por sus padres ella decidió sonreír y llorar después.

Al día siguiente ella estuvo con sus padres de camino al cine, pero en el camino se encontraron con Midori quien al verlos los saludo contenta.

Midori: hola que coincidencia.

Dijo ella contenta mirando a su hijo al lado de su novia, ella noto a Yui y le froto la cabeza con cariño.

Midori: hola pequeña Yui, es bueno verte.

Dijo ella de forma cariñosa a la pequeña, Yui solo sonrió contenta aunque por dentro estaba triste por no poder pasar mas tiempo con su abuela como quisiera.

Asuna: estábamos por ir juntos con Yui al cine.

Kirito: así que perdónanos mama, pero la película empezara pronto.

Sin decir mas la joven familia se fue para el cine, una vez que llegaron todo se pusieron cómodos en sus asientos, la película estaba pasando sin mayores problemas y todo parecía estar en orden hasta que Yui comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

Yui: mama, me siento rara.

Asuna la miro y noto que le pasaba.

Asuna: eso es normal Yui, cuando una película se siente muy larga a veces las personas se cansan.

Yui solo se quedo dormida mientras se apoyaba en Asuna, cuando la película termino Kirito llevo a Yui en su espalda hasta que llegaron a su casa, una vez que llegaron Kirito la dejo en el sillón y la dejo dormir un poco mas, una hora después la despertaron y ella miro a sus padres.

Yui: mama, papa, ¿esto es normal en las personas?

Kirito suspiro antes de hablar.

Kirito: Yui tienes que entender, que ser humano tiene muchos costos.

Asuna: las enfermedades, el cansancio, el dolor y algunas dificultades mas, ser un humano no es fácil Yui.

Yui agacho la cabeza y luego la levanto para verlos.

Yui: entonces, ¿como lo soportan ustedes?

Kirito le froto la cabeza y luego sonrió antes de hablar.

kirito: es cierto que no es fácil, pero también tiene cosas buenas.

Asuna también sonrío.

Asuna: poder sentir amor, compartir con la familia, hay dificultades, pero hay muchas mas cosas buenas.

Yui entonces sonrió.

Yui: entonces no me importa, mientras pueda estar con ustedes.

Finalmente la familia compartió un fuerte abrazo y todos estuvieron contentos, esa noche Yui pasaría la noche con Kirito.

Kirito: buenas noches.

Asuna: buenas noches.

Los dos compartieron un beso antes de separarse, una vez que tanto padre como hija estaban en la cama Yui comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pero antes de dormir se abrazo a Kirito y le dijo.

Yui: me encantar poder sentir esto cuando te abrazo papa.

Finalmente la pequeña cayo dormida, el joven sonrió y se giro a verla, le froto el cabello un poco y hablo en voz baja.

Kirito: buenas noches Yui.

Finalmente el joven Kirigaya cerro los ojos y se durmió junto con su hija para esperar un nuevo día.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **NUEVOS AMIGOS Y UNA VERDAD**

Yui estaba junto con sus padres pasando otro día juntos, ese mismo día estaban en el parque y ella miraba como otros niños estaban jugando, Asuna noto a donde estaba mirando y solo sonrió antes de hablarle.

Asuna: puedes ir a jugar si quieres Yui.

Dijo ella mientras la pequeña la miraba, Yui pensó en las palabras de su madre y luego miro a los niños otra vez, la verdad es que ella técnicamente era una niña, pero fue creada a partir diferentes programas psicológicos y siendo un ser virtual, no sabia nada de como ser una niña, pero ver a los niños allí le daba curiosidad, ella se acerco lentamente y una niña llamo su atención, era de piel clara con ojos marrones y cabellos rubios, estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido rosa, unos zapatos blancos cómodos y usaba un dije con un símbolo que ella reconoció al instante, porque era un símbolo de ALO.

¿?: no te había visto, ¿eres nueva?.

Dijo ella curiosa.

Yui: si, vine de visita por las vacaciones, estoy con mi primo.

Dijo ella tímidamente mientras señalaba a Kirito.

¿?: me llamó Miyu, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Yui: soy Yui.

dijo la más pequeña de los kirigaya.

Miyu: es un gusto conocerte Yui.

Respondió ella en tono amistoso.

Yui: ¿es un símbolo de los salamanders?

Miyu: lo notaste, Sí la verdad me encanta el juego de ALO.

Yui: bueno es que yo y mi familia también lo jugamos con unos amigos.

Dijo ella algo tímida.

Miyu: eso es increíble, un día podríamos jugar juntas, ¿cual es tu raza?

Yui: bueno yo soy una Imp.

Miyu: buena raza.

Las dos se la pasaron hablaron un rato, luego de eso fue momento de regresar a casa, todos decidieron conectarse un rato a ALO para enseñarle mas a Yui. Estaban en los campos mientras Kirito y Asuna se llevaban a su hija por separado para darle algunos consejos, justo en ese momento Yui usaba su espada enfrentando se a algunas bestias de bajo nivel.

Kirito: intentan anticiparte a sus movimientos Yui, recuerda que los NPC tienen patrones de ataque programados.

Asuna: aprovecha cualquier brecha que puedas, los ataques directos al cuerpo son los mas efectivos.

Dijeron los dos padres jóvenes intentando ayudar a su hija, los dos sentían una sensación inexplicable cuando lo hacían, pero llegaron a identificarlo como orgullo de padres por estar ayudando a su hija a aprender.

Mientras tanto la pequeña estaba peleando y cuando una bestia estaba por atacarla por la espalda, una destello desvió el ataque, Yui miro a sus espaldas y vio a una niña como de su edad que pudo reconocer.

Yui: ¡Shizuka!

Dijo ella alegre de reconocer a su amiga Imp.

Shiizuka: el tío Egil me invito.

Las dos se pusieron a pelear espalda con espalda y siguieron enfrentando a las bestias, luego unas bolas de fuego aparecieron de la nada y golpearon a algunas bestias mas, las dos vieron que se trataba de una niña salamander que tenia una armadura roja ligera con cabellos rojos, y ojos verdes.

¿?: me pareció reconocer tu voz.

Ella reconoció su voz de esa mañana.

Yui: ¿eres Miyu?

¿?: en el juego prefiero Mirai.

Dijo ella en tono animado, finalmente ella saco una lanza y se dirigió a ayudar a las dos Imp, finalmente entre las tres derrotaron a las bestias, luego de las presentaciones formales todas se hicieron amigas, los dos padres se acercaron y Mirai se emociono al conocerlo.

Mirai: es increíble, son Kirito y Asuna.

Shizuka luego reacciono a esos nombres.

Shizuka: ya los recuerdo, son los dos jugadores mas fuertes de SAO y su grupo es de los mas comentados de ALO.

Kirito: un placer, creo que se podría decir que somos los tutores de Yui.

Las dos miraron a su amiga con impacto.

Yui: bueno ellos me enseñan a jugar.

Eso dejo calmadas a las dos, luego de pasar un rato mas jugando todos se desconectaron. esa noche Yui estaba durmiendo con su padre, luego a la mañana siguiente se despertaron y ese día todos quedaron de hacer un día de campo en el parque.

Las dos amigas de Yui estaban presentes y las tres se divertían jugando a corre, Yui se tropezó por accidente y luego alguien le tendió la mano, era un chico de pelo castaño claro con ojos amarillo y parecía un poco mayor que sus amigas, llevaba una remera verde con pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos de color rojo.

Yui se sonrojo un poco porque el niño tenía una cara linda, el le sonrió y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

¿?: no te había visto antes, me llamó Saito, Saito Himura.

(Nota: los que ven más anime sabrán de donde viene el nombre y el apellido, pero sólo les diré que este personaje será importante en la historia.)

Yui: me llamó Yui.

Dijo ella presentándose una vez que estuvo bien parada, Miyu se acercó y le hablo al niño.

Miyu: ¿cómo llegaste aquí hermano?

Preguntó ella sorprendiendo a sus dos amigas.

Shizuka: ¿ es tu hermano?

Miyu: en realidad asi es, pero mientras yo soy salamander él es un slyph, por lo general peleamos mucho dentro de ALO.

Yui: Pero tengo una tía que en ALO es una sylph.

Shizuka: eso está bien Yui, pero en el juego Recuerda que por lo menos más de 70% de los integrantes de las 9 razas de las hadas en ALO, se centran más en el aspecto militar Y quieren probar cuál raza es la más fuerte.

Yui: pero nuestro grupo hay un spriggan, una undine, tenemos integrantes de 7 de las 9 razas.

Shizune: Eso está bien Yui pero la mayoría ve el juego de esa forma aunque debería ser sólo por diversión.

Finalmente ese día se separaron y Yui se fue con su familia y amigos al bar donde atendía Egil, pero de camino se encontraron con la madre de los kirigaya.

Midori: Hola a todos es bueno verlos.

Todos sonrieron tratando de disimular para no levantar sospechas, luego la señora miró fijamente a la pequeña.

Midori: me encanta ver a la pequeña Yui otra vez.

Ella le acarició un poco la cabeza la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa, Yui cada vez que la miraba se sentía algo triste aunque intentaba disimular, ella era su abuela y no poder decirle la ponía algo triste, luego Yui solo sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Asuna: bueno hoy estábamos de día de campo.

Midori: bueno justo estaba por comprar las cosas para la cena, mañana debo regresar al trabajo.

Kirito: íbamos a regresar en un rato mas.

Midori: entonces me gustaría que Yui y Asuna cenaran con nosotros esta noche también, puede pasar un tiempo hasta que la vea.

Ellos aceptaron y los tres Kirigaya junto con Asuna se fueron a la casa con Midori, durante la cena todos se la pasaron muy bien, pero cuando todos terminaron Kirito se dirigió al baño al mismo tiempo que Suguha y Asuna se ofrecieron a lavar platos, pero los tres adolescentes cometieron el error de dejar sola a Yui con la madre de los dos hermanos.

Midori: entonces Yui, ¿de que parte de la familia de Asuna vienes tu?

Yui se puso nerviosa ya que no se le daba muy bien mentir.

Yui: bueno la verdad es que soy adoptada.

Midori vio eso con gran interés.

Midori: ¿como que adoptada?

Yui suspiro y luego hablo con dulzura en la voz.

Yui: siempre estuve sola, luego dos maravillosas personas me aceptaron en su familia y me volví su hija, con ellos conocí lo que era el cariño y la sensación de pertenecer a un hogar.

Midori estaba muy conmovida con esas palabras y le sacaron unas lagrimas de los ojos, cuando llego la hora despedirse la madre del espadachín negro estaba por alcanzar a su hijo y su nuera en la puerta cuando los escucho hablando con Yui.

Yui: ¿en serio no le podemos decir?

Su voz tenía un tono algo triste y Asuna la miró con algo de tristeza tambien antes de hablar.

Asuna: se qué quieres tiempo con tu abuela, pero ya te lo dijimos, si decimos la verdad se va a asustar.

Yui: ¿pero mama...?

El espadachin intervino.

Kirito: Yui es mi madre y me duele mentirle, yo te entiendo mejor que nadie Yui, pero no sé si ella lo entendería.

Midori: Entonces explícame.

Dijo ella haciendo acto de presencia, la joven familia se impactó ya que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Kirito: mama no es lo que parece...

Midori: Será mejor que me digas que sucede.

Le dijo ella a su hijo con tono severo, unos minutos más tarde los dos hermanos junto con Asuna quién estaba sentada con Yui en sus piernas habían tenirminado de contarle la historia a Midori.

Midori: la verdad es difícil de creer.

Yui se puso de pie y se transformó en su forma de pixie, la madre de los Kirigaya se quedo atónita al ver que lo que le habian contado los jóvenes era cierto, Yui regresó a su forma de niña y le hablo de forma tímida.

Yui: por favor no se enoje con mis padres, sólo queríamos estar juntos de verdad aunque sea por una vez.

Midori no sé movía ni hablaba pero tenía una cara bastante impasible.

Yui: lamento mucho que hayamos tenido que mentir, si ya no quiere verme me iré.

Dijo eso último con tristeza, ella se dio media vuelta pero la mujer la tomó por la espalda antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, Midori tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sollozaba un poco pero consiguió hablar.

Midori: cómo piensas que ya no quisiera verte querida, cuando mi hijo estaba triste tú le ayudaste a sonreír otra vez, lo ayudaste a estar mas cerca del amor de su vida, lo ayudaste a madurar y a volverse el hombre que hoy tengo frente a mí.

Yui y los demás también comenzaron a sacar unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Midori: pequeña puede que te conozca desde hace poco, pero ya te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón, ¿ no te gustaría quedarte aquí?

Yui se giró a verla y comenzó a llorar de alegría antes de abrazarla.

Yui: gracias abuela.

Midori le respondió el abrazo y Kirito hablo.

Kirito: ¿no estas molesta mama?

Midori miró a su hijo y le hablo.

Midori: entiendo que tuviste tus razones para no decirlo, Es cierto que yo no me lo hubiera creído, pero Yui les enseñó a ti y a Asuna algo muy valioso, la bendición de ser padre y madre, por cómo la han cuidado hasta ahora, estoy segura que mis próximos nietos también serán igual que ella.

La joven pareja se sonrojó un poco pero igual sonriendo felizmente, ahora con una carga menos en la conciencia.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
